I Wish
by purple ways
Summary: jika saja semua itu Kise; bukanlah Kuroko. Aokise & Aokuro. songfic. one-shot.


**Title:** I Wish

**Pairing:** Aomine/Kise & Aomine/Kuroko

**Warning:** possibility OOC. songfic. _lebay._ [**edited:** saya hapus _lyric_ aslinya;; maaf banget karna saya takut _account_ saya di _banned_ ;v; jadi saya sarankan untuk melihat _lyric_ atau mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca fanfic ini~]

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I Wish © One Direction

* * *

.

.

_._

Ia akui kali ini ramalan _Oha-Asa_ benar.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Midorima yang mengirim sms kepada Kise pada pagi hari ini. Isi sms-nya kurang lebih:_'Gemini hari ini akan mendapat kesialan nanodayo. Kau sebaiknya membawa payung sebagai lucky item-mu hari ini. Jangan salah paham dulu, bukannya aku perhatian denganmu.' _Dasar _tsundere._

Kise menghela nafas. Hujan deras benar-benar menimpa kotanya. Petir-petir saling bersautan, membuat ia bergelidik ngeri.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya ia pulang saat hujan sederas ini—tanyalah kepada soal-soal ulangan susulan yang menyebalkan itu. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Hari ini ia benar-benar mengalami kesialan terus-menerus. Dari mulai telat bangun, dimarahi guru, dan sekarang—terjebak di tengah hujan deras.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang masih berada di sekolah, mungkin. Lagian, siapa pula yang tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah ini dan bergegas pulang ke rumah?

Kise pun segera merapihkan bukunya, dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia harus cepat-cepat bergegas agar ia sudah sampai rumah sebelum hujan yang _lebih_ deras dari ini melanda.

Ia pun keluar dari kelas, lalu menyelusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi. _Andai saja'dia' masih disini,_ pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Kise ingin bertemu orang itu _sekarang_. Entah kenapa ia sangat rindu, padahal ia baru bertemu orang _itu_ 2 jam yang lalu.

_Sudahlah._ Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Setelah menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga, akhirnya ia berhasil sampai pada lantai dasar sekolahnya. Setelah mengganti sepatu, ia pun segera mengeluarkan payung dari dalam lokernya.

Saat ia menoleh ke pintu sekolahnya, ia menemukan_nya._ Bersama dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya disana.

"Aomin—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat ia melihat _dia_—Aomine Daiki, tepatnya—sedang membuka payung dan berlari kearah Kuroko. Dan entah kenapa, Kise memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

Kise tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya menyuruh untuk bersembunyi—padahal ia tidak menemukan hal yang janggal. Bukannya pemandangan seperti itu sudah _wajar_? Benar kan?

Dengan ragu ia mengintip kearah mereka berdua. Kenapa ia harus seperti ini? Bukankah ia hanya perlu meneriakkan kedua nama itu lalu mendekatinya? Lalu—kenapa ia harus mengintip layaknya_ stalker_ seperti ini?

Mata Kise terbelakak. Yang ia dapati adalah pemandangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menggandeng tangan Aomine Daiki sambil tersenyum. Dan _parah_nya lagi, Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan—tulus? Lembut? _Oh my god._ Seorang yang terkenal akan ke_sangar_annya mempunyai tatapan yang sangat—uhuk—indah seperti itu?

Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Baru pertama kali ia merasa seperti ini. Kenapa harus Kuroko? Kenapa bukan dia? Kenapa _bukan_ Kise yang mendapat tatapan _itu_ dari Aomine?

Sepertinya ia benar-benar _sial _hari ini.

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, ia berpapasan dengan Aomine di koridor. Saat itu kondisi koridor sangatlah sepi. Lalu ia berpikir, kalau ia harus mengatakansemua perasannya sekarang. _Harus._

Ia pun mencoba tersenyum cerah seperti biasa, "Aomine_cchi_~!"

Merasa terpanggil, ia menoleh, "jangan berisik, Kise." Ia menjawab seperti biasa. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Seperti semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa.

"jahaaat!" Kise merengek layaknya anak bayi seperti biasa. Aomine menghela nafas, "katakan, Kise. Jangan bilang kau menyapaku dengan nada berisikmu itu hanya untuk menggangguku?"

Kise tersenyum simpul, "tentu saja tidak, Aomine_cchi_. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat _penting_ kepadamu," Aomine diam sebagai jawaban kalau ia menunggu Kise menyampaikan hal tersebut.

_In, out. In, out._ Kise sepertinya lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Ia menarik napas sekali lagi—dan dengan tekadnya ia perlahan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sedari dulu. "Aku—"

Mulutnya membisu. Kata-katanya terperangkap dalam mulutnya, tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Kenapa mengatakan hal ini begitu susah? Aomine menatapnya bingung. "oi—?"

Oke. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus mengatakannya. Ia menghela napas, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menyuarakan kata-kata yang terpendam. "Aomine_cchi._. aku—"

"Aomine-_kun_? Kise-_kun_?"

Bertepuk tanganlah kepada Kuroko, yang telah membatalkan semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Padahal tinggal tersisa 2 kata yang ia belum suarakan. Rasanya Kise ingin sekali memeluk Kuroko lalu ia rebus dan dijual.

Janganlah sekali-kali meragukan _topeng_ pada muka Kise. Walaupun ia sedang—atau sangat—kesal, kecewa, dan sebagainya, tetapi wajah cerianya tidak akan luput dari mukanya. "ah, Kuroko_cchi!_ Berhentilah mengagetkanku!"

Aomine menghela nafas. "Oi! jangan membuat otakku bertambah pusing." keluhnya. Kise hanya terkikih. Kuroko masih pada wajah _poker face_nya.

"Tetsu, ada apa?"

Kuroko tersenyum kearahnya, "aku membawakan _bento_ untukmu, Aomine-_kun._ Mau makan bersama? Atau—ah Kise-_kun_, mau bergabung?"

Aomine mengangguk setuju. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak usah, haha. Aku ada keperluan sehabis ini. Kalian duluan saja."

"oi, Kise! Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Cepat katakan." Kata Aomine dengan kesal. Sudah dibuat _kepo_, lalu secara tidak-langsung diusir? Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan temannya ini.

Kise tersenyum, "ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak penting. Lain kali saja." Kise mendorong kedua punggung temannya tersebut. "lebih baik kalian bergegas sebelum bel berbunyi."

"dasar aneh." Aomine dan Kuroko pun segera melepaskan dirinya dan berjalan bersama-sama ke atap sekolah.

_._

_._

_._

Musim dingin sangatlah menyebalkan.

Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai musim dingin juga '_sih. _Tetapi yang penting sekarang seorang Kise Ryouta _benar-benar_ kedinginan.

Salah sendiri, ia lupa membawa jaketnya. Dan kau tahu apa? Sekarang ia sudah seperti patung yang membeku ditengah jalan.

Persetan orang-orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik tentangnya, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah jaket. Ya, jaket.

—atau _sesuatu _yang lebih hangat dari jaket.

Apa yang kau barusan pikirkan, Kise. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk bertahan hidup untuk sementara—

"Kise?"

Kise terlonjak kaget. Suara _itu. _Suara _bass_ khas berbau arogan yang hanya dimiliki_nya._ Kenapa disaat seperti ini suara _itu_ harus muncul?

Perlahan Kise menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dugaannya benar. Dilihatnya sosok Aomine Daiki yang tengah menggunakan jaket hangatnya. Entah kenapa Aomine terlihat semakin—tampan?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat muka Kise perlahan memerah. "Ah, Aomine_cchi? _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kise dengan suara gemetaran—walaupun senyumnya tak luput dari wajahnya. Walau bagaimana juga, ia masih merasa kedinginan.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, bodoh." Aomine menghela napas. Melihat rona merah pada wajahnya—serta tubuh yang bergemetar itu akhirnya Aomine angkat bicara, "kau tidak membawa jaketmu?"

Kise menggeleng. Dengan sigap Aomine melepas jaketnya. Kise melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti "apa yang kau lakukan, Aomine_cchi? _Nanti kau bisa jatuh sakit!" Dan sebagainya. Tetapi Aomine hanya menatapnya dengan tajam sambil menggumamkan "diam, Kise."

Lalu Aomine menaruh jaket hangatnya di pundak Kise. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise sambil berkata, "pakai, Kise. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kebaikanku. Dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan anehmu itu."

Karena perkataan Aomine barusan, Kise sadar sedari tadi ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Aomine. Ia pun langsung menundukkan kepala lalu mengangguk—dan mulai memakai jaket itu.

Aomine berada sangat dekat dengannya sekarang, membuat detak jantung Kise berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya—sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas walaupun dalam keramaian kota.

Hangat. Jaket Aomine sangatlah hangat. Tangan Aomine yang memegang kepalanya sangatlah hangat. _Aomine _sangatlah hangat.

Entah reflek atau apa—tangan kiri Kise memegang tangan Aomine—yang sedang memainkan rambutnya—dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi~_!"

Aomine berani sumpah—dari sekian ribu senyum yang Kise lontarkan, yang barusan adalah yang _terindah._

_._

_._

_._

Kise _benar-benar_ menyesal.

Ya—ia benar-benar menyesal tidak memilih bersantai-santai di rumah—malah berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

Bukannya Kise merasa lelah karena dikejar-kejar _fans_ atau apa, tetapi ini _lebih_ parah dari itu.

Awalnya _'sih_ ia cuma ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar demi membebaskan rasa bosannya di rumah. Tetapi—siapa sangka semua ini bisa terjadi?

Saat sedang mengelilingi taman yang indah itu—setidaknya cukup untuk menghilangkan kebosanan—ia melihat mobil yang biasa menjual es krim.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menghampiri mobil tersebut—siapa _'sih _yang tidak tergiur saat panas terik seperti ini?

Namun saat ia hendak mendekat—ia melihat Aomine Daiki bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Feeling_-nya berkata, bahwa ia _harus_ segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi ia tetap mengabaikan _feeling_-nya.

Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya keatas—dengan posisi tangan keatas hendak melambai. Jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan mereka saat _weekend_ seperti ini. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya—

—ia terdiam karena pemandangan yang ia dapati.

_Mereka_ hanya membeli satu es krim—mungkin hal ini biasa. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang _janggal_.

Ia melihat mereka menjilat satu es krim bersamaan—tentunya dari sudut yang berbeda—dengan wajah memerah malu-malu. Mungkin terlihat samar, tetapi Kise bisa melihat setitik sembrutan merah di wajah sang _ace_.

Itu bukan hal biasa—_right?_ Itu termasuk _Indirect Kiss!_ Tidak mungkin itu tidak disengaja.

Lebih parahnya lagi—salahkan matahari _sialan_ itu—es krim itu meleleh ke tangan Kuroko—kebetulan Kuroko _lah_ yang memegang es krim tersebut.

Kise berani _sumpah_, kalau _bukan _Kuroko yang menjilat es krim tersebut. Bukan, bukan. Tetapi seorang Aomine Daiki _lah_ yang menjilat.

Ya—menjilat. Menjilat es krim yang lumer pada tangan Kuroko—sampai bersih.

Kise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Badannya lemas—tidak bisa menahan semua ini.

Tanpa ia sadari—air matanya perlahan mengalir dari kelompak matanya. Air matanya tetap mengalir deras—walaupun sebisa mungkin ia mengusapnya.

Ia sudah tidak kuat. Perlahan tapi pasti—ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ia mempercepat larinya—sambil menutupi mukanya dengan poninya. Ia tidak peduli dengan _bisik-bisik _dan tatapan aneh yang ia dapati oleh orang sekitarnya.

Mungkin Aomine tidak tahu—dan tidak _akan_ pernah tahu—dibalik terik dan cerahnya matahari, _pasti _ada hati yang sedang berduka.

_._

_._

_._

Kali ini, mereka sedang berhadapan.

Bukan—kali ini bukan Kise. Tetapi Aomine dengan Kuroko. Mereka sedang menatap lekat-lekat satu sama lain—di taman belakang sekolah.

"Aomine-_kun_.. Ada apa?"

Kali ini Kuroko bukanlah pelakunya. Tetapi Aomine _lah _yang mengajak Kuroko ke taman belakang sekolah dengan alasan _'ada sesuatu'_.

Aomine berdehem sekali—menarik nafas lalu mulai berkata, "Tetsu—aku... Sayang sama kamu. M-maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Aomine segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Kenapa ia merasa sangat malu?

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Terlihat _sedikit _sembrutan merah di pipinya dibalik wajah _poker face_nya itu.

Hening.

Kuroko tidak mau menjawab apa. Ia begitu bingung, bahagia, malu—dan berbagai macam rasa lainnya.

Ia lihat sekali lagi muka seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Walaupun Aomine terlihat gugup—tetapi tersirat keseriusan di wajahnya—yang membuat Kuroko merasa _tidak enak_ kalau menjawab asal-asalan.

Kuroko mulai menarik nafas—dan kemudian menjawab. Ya—menjawab _jawaban_ yang telah Aomine nanti-nantikan.

"... Baiklah, Aomine-_kun. _Aku terima."

Di waktu dan hari yang sama—seseorang tokoh prontagonis kita sedang berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolahnya dengan bahagia.

Kau tahu? Ia baru saja memenangkan _model contest_ se-provinsi. Walaupun tak terlalu berarti—tapi lumayan, bukan? Mendapatkan juara pertama se-provinsi untuk model _newbie_ sepertinya.

Ia pun bersenandung kecil. Ah—sudah lama ia tak sebahagia ini!

(_Tetapi_—_siapa yang tahu kalau takdir hanya sedang mempermainkannya?)_

Ternyata semua itu _benar_—kebahagiaan yang ia dapati hanyalah kebahagiaan semata. Tidak akan abadi. Ia tak habis pikir—kenapa takdir sering sekali mempermainkan hidupnya?

Ya—saat itu taman belakang sekolah memang sangat sepi. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia dapati?

Ini lebih kejam daripada sebelumnya. Jauh _lebihlebihlebih _kejam menurutnya. Apakah kau tahu—apa yang ia lihat sampai-sampai Kise bisa berkata se_lebay _ini?

Ia melihat seorang Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berciuman. Ya—_**berciuman.**_

Ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali—tetapi hasilnya sama. Aomine sedang _**berciuman**_ dengan Kuroko.

Memang, jarak Kise dan mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi Kise berani bersumpah bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah _nyata_. Bukan prasangka-prasangka mereka.

Ia sudah mengenal lekuk-lekuk tubuh kedua _sahabat_nya tersebut, jadi _tidak mungkin _ia salah lihat—dan sebagainya.

Jantungnya ingin lepas. Sebisa mungkin ia berlari—berlari tanpa arah—yang membuat ia _hampir _menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah ke bawah pohon besar yang sangat subur. Ia pun mengistirahatkan kakinya; berlari dari ujung ke ujung taman sekolahnya memang sangat melelahkan.

Ketika ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkannya—bayang-bayang kejadian tadi terbesit di otaknya.

Dan ia yakin persis—bahwa setelah ciuman itu lepas, ia bisa melihat mimik Aomine yang membisikkan tiga kata yang sangat _fatal_ bagi hati Kise:

_I love you._

Kise sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia sangatlah _hopeless_. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan ia tak tahu apakah hatinya bisa tahan untuk melihat _mereka_ berpacaran.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini—Kise _hanya_ bisa berkata,

_"Oh, how i wish_—_that was me."_

* * *

**A/N:** hi! salam kenal~ ini adalah fanfic pertama di fandom kurobas. maaf kalo fic ini rada2 lebay gimana gitu ;q; fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu _I Wish _nya _One Direction_ ;v; sumpah itu lagu nyesek banget, dan saya pikir2 cocok untuk AoKise /pluk

akhir kata, mind to review?~


End file.
